He Did With Me
by MikeyX58
Summary: After college, Kim is living an almost perfect life, but one day receives a letter, and everything changes. Yes, I know it's vague. Quasi-song-fic, though different from most others of the same sub-genre. Rated M for some potential sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is going to be quite a bit different from my other stories. It is not really a romance between Ron and Kim (like portions of Hate are) nor is it drama-laden (like both of my other stories are). It's partially a song-fic, though, unlike most other song-fics I've read, it is going to be multiple chapters (albeit short chapters), and the song itself isn't going to be the defining moment. Probably doesn't make sense right now, but I have it planned out in my mind.**

**I got this idea after I read a song-fic (I can't name it as I have no permission to do so) that deeply and emotionally affected me. The song and it's usage was beautiful, and just earlier tonight the song, when I listened to it, brought tears to my eyes. The song this story is based of doesn't quite have that same effect, but there's emotion in the song nonetheless. I'll give more information when I get to the chapter with the actual lyrics to the song in it.**

**Also, unlike my other stories, which could reasonably be considered PG-13, this one really is rated M (though it's still quite tame), so beware of that.**

**This will probably be no more than six chapters (I seriously considered publishing it as one longer story, but after thinking for a day, the idea didn't jive with me), and the chapters will be shorter, but I still think it will be done well. More so, I don't feel coming up with corny chapter names, so this story can do without them.**

**As always, reviews are always nice, and if there are any questions or concerns, don't be afraid to share them with me.**

**Important to Note: As far as this story is concerned, So the Drama never occurred, and Ron and Kim never dated their Senior year.**

**I own nothing aside from the obsessive style in which I double and triple-check for errors. Though short, I hope everyone who reads finds this chapter acceptable.**

* * *

Rolling over in her bed, Kim felt lips lightly kiss her cheek. Opening her eyes to face the love of her life smiling at her, she grinned back, already considering her morning amazing.

"It's almost noon," his gentle voice informed her while he stroked her long red hair slowly. "You're going to be late for your meeting today."

"So won't happen," she replied, but made no effort to sit up on the bed. Instead, she stroked his hair as he was doing, pushing some low bangs out of his eyes. "When are you going to get this cut?"

"Sorry, mother," he replied with a faux sigh, sitting up in the bed and moving his arms away to stretch them, allowing Kim a great view of his topless, toned body. Smiling, she sat up too, gathering some articles of clothing off a nearby nightstand. Hearing her boyfriend of just over four years going into the bathroom, she got dressed, picking up scattered clothes from the former night off the floor, and straightened her hair with a very fancy brush.

It still struck her how amazing her life had turned out. Immediately following college, she and her boyfriend moved into a modest, but still very nice, house on the outskirts of Middleton, and quickly thereafter, she got a part-time job as a consultant for a security company. Kim Possible would never become a body guard for hire (and no one was foolish enough to ask her to do so), but she did have good insight in how to protect a home (as she's sneaked into so many buildings in the past, Kim knew what defenses worked and which didn't). That, along with her missions, which she still took on with an average of six a month, took up a lot of her time, but she always made sure to make time for her boyfriend and her friends.

After the third year of dating, Kim did become concerned, however: as far as she knew, her boyfriend wasn't thinking of proposing, and Monique told her if he wasn't willing to make that commitment, he wouldn't be worth keeping. Weeks after that conversation, Kim was still worried, but fortunately, everything worked out as he confronted her about it and told her that, if they were still together after they turned 28, they could marry. He wanted to make sure they could live together without any problems and more importantly, make sure they really loved each other before officially becoming partners in marriage. To Kim, this made perfect sense, and though sometimes Monique still fussed about it on the phone, the rest of Kim's friends, not to mention her parents, thought this arrangement to be acceptable.

Amazingly, her boyfriend's talents made a lot of money, which was, as guilty as she now felt about it, unexpected, so almost seven months exactly after college ended, they became rather upper-middle class when it came to income. Most of the money went to charities, of course, but, in her more vain moments, Kim felt really good being 'rich.' Never, under any circumstance, however, would Kim ever admit this, and in fact, to most people who talked about her, thought her an extremely modest person (which was a persona she tried hard to keep even amongst her various television appearances).

Overall, Kim's post-college life was amazing. She's been living, without problem, with her boyfriend for years, and she always is able to balance time between all of her other obligations, such as missions and the aforementioned friends. Today, though, was not a time for her lover; it was Saturday, and she had a meeting to get to starting at 12:30 pm, and by no means did she intend on being late.

Not feeling a shower was necessary (she had taken one late the former night after she and her boyfriend were finished), she applied a marginal amount of make-up to her face, hoping to make the bags under her eyes less noticeable. Finding her reflection acceptable (though far from perfect), she stood up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"What's up, baby," came the muffled reply through the shower running.

"I was going out now, I'll get back the usual time," Kim replied, knowing it to be true. Never once had she stayed out later than she had set forth with her boyfriend.

"Wait," he said, and Kim heard the rustling of the shower curtain being pushed aside. Wondering what he was doing, it became obvious when he opened the door, not an inch of him covered (not that the sight was anything new), and despite his soapy hands, pulled her in for a kiss.

Kim struggled for maybe two seconds before giving in to his lust. "You're going to get me all wet," she claimed, in a slightly whiny voice.

Letting her go, he replied, "It wouldn't be the first time."

Swatting playfully at him, she replied, "Go finish your shower. I'll see you when I get back."

Sheepishly turning away, he said, "Sure. Love you."

"You too," she said, and it sort of surprised Kim how much she truly meant it. Accepting it, her boyfriend shut the bathroom door and resumed his shower.

Glancing at the alarm clock, Kim saw it read 12:14 pm. _Shit, I really didn't want to be late. How would he take it? _Knowing, of course, he wouldn't be angry, but not wanting to disappoint him, of all people, she literally ran out of the house and jumped into her 2009 Lexus LS.

Not even bothering to buckle her seat-belt until halfway out of the driveway, Kim drove quickly and in a frenzy. She was a good driver; Lord knows how many car chases she'd been in just in the last year, and this definitely helped her out on her way to the meeting. She wasn't even sure if she could be arrested in Middleton even if she was caught speeding, though; after a mind-control incident her junior year of college, the mayor at the time granted her immunity from being prosecuted for any crime within city limits, as she had once saved his life and assured everyone of Middleton that she would "never willingly commit any ill acts against the tax-paying citizens of the town." It was quite a scandal at the time to some people, but after his re-election, it was never brought up. Kim only assumed the immunity was still in place, but was in no way willing to test it out.

Nearing her destination, she slowed down a little, not wanting her best friend to see her driving like a maniac. She pulled into a nearby parking lot, and after checking the car was safely locked, Kim strode into Bueno Nacho, hoping Ron wouldn't be too annoyed at her slightly late arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Just to clarify, as So the Drama never happened, the last season (Season Four) would have played out differently in this reality then it did in the actual show. Just making that clear.**

**Like I said, this story will be shorter, and will only have a few more chapters (at most, four) though I might write a sequel (or even prequel) if people are interested enough. I can't let this get above my dedication for Hate or Crash, though.**

**Everything mentioned in this chapter, from different universities (excluding Middleton University) to charities to religious practices is accurate, bringing me to another, more serious point.**

**I mention a lot of Jewish-related stuff in this chapter (much more than what has been brought up in Hate), and if I messed anything up, it was not intentional. I have a high respect for Judaism and it's not my intention to misrepresent it in any way. If I did somewhere in this chapter, I deeply apologize.  
**

**I'm not sure if the time-frame of the story (such as past events) is confusing to anyone, but I have one written out, so if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask.**

**As always, I do not own Kim Possible, or Sprite for that matter.**

**Reviews would be nice to read, because even though this is still technically a song-fic, I feel it's more complicated/complex than any others I've read.**

**Lastly, props to everyone who followed this story even though the first chapter was posted just last night. Love you guys.**

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter and I hope it finds you well.**

* * *

Ron was sitting at a table in Bueno Nacho just as though he was a kid. This was Kim's first observation while walking up to him. He had a slight stubble on his chin, and was dressed rather professionally for a Saturday meeting with a friend, as he was adorned in a dress-shirt and black slacks. The thing that still struck Kim as odd, though, was the thing on his head, being a kippah. Ron had, after college, become a full-fledged Rabbi.

While Kim's college life was pretty easy and fun, Ron had troubles adjusting, even with the help of his best friend. He was picked on a lot more than when in high school, and Kim couldn't do much about it (aside from show the bullies just how hurtful they were being, which she did on one or two occasions). In short, though, half-way through their freshman year, Ron took three weeks off and traveled to Israel for a small vacation, hoping it would bring him peace. Kim wanted to go with him, but he heard nothing of it as he didn't want Kim's grades to lower just because of concern over him. Worried virtually every second he was gone (though she did have Wade keeping close watch on him via satellites), Kim didn't think this retreat would solve his problems when he returned.

It had, though: when he came back, he had a new inspiration, and dropped his business major to pursue a new course. This new course, however, did not include Middleton University. Kim remembered the conversation as if it was yesterday, when Ron told her of his intentions to move to New York and attend United Talmudical Seminary. His ambition, he told her, was to become a Rabbi. Kim didn't care that he wanted to become one (though found it odd how much more seriously he took his Jewish faith than before his journey to Israel), but the fact that he transferred colleges bothered her deeply. Though she didn't like to dwell on the memory, she recalled being a mess for almost two months after he left.

She flew over frequently, whenever she could, to see him. In fact, it was through that experience in which they began meeting each other on every Saturday. One big problem did arise, though, and that was Ron's willingness to go on missions with Kim dwindled. She joked at the time that he had become a pacifist, but during that first official mission she went on without Ron by her side, she felt miserable. Life sometimes throws you curves, though, and she persevered through it, with the occasional help of a Wadebot.

The true challenge came, however, after graduation from college. Kim had already moved in with her boyfriend, but she had expected Ron to move back to Middleton as soon as he could. Apparently, that wasn't in his plans as he then moved to Israel for a year and a half to make sure he had a good footing in both Hebrew and Yiddish. Again, Kim was devastated, but with the help of her boyfriend, she made it through. He moved back, though, and under the tutelage of the then retired Rabbi Katz, he rose up the ranks of the local Temple and soon became its leader. He lived in town, not too far away from his parents, actually, but Kim had only been over at his house on rare occasions, such as presenting him with Hanukkah gifts.

Seeing her coming toward him, a genuine and large smile broke out on his face. "Hey, Kim, how's your week been?"

Sitting down on the opposite side of the table, Kim smiled back. "Pretty good. No missions, so quiet. You?"

He shrugged. "Pretty normal. My friend Abraham keeps trying to set me up with different woman, but it's not been working out. I had three separate dates Wednesday, and they all ended badly."

Kim laughed. She hadn't really hung around Ron's new-found Jewish friends (there was apparently a much bigger Jewish subculture in Middleton than Kim thought there was) too much, but she did know he was often made fun of for not being married after a year and a half of being a Rabbi. Kim didn't quite understand why it was a problem, but she was aware his Jewish peers did see it to be one, though Ron never seemed to be seriously concerned with it.

"With that hat, I think you should be lucky they started off well," Kim joked.

Immaturely, Ron stuck out his tongue for a few seconds, and then replied, "We can't all be as lucky as you are, KP. How's Josh doing anyways? I wasn't able to attend the art show Tuesday."

"He's doing well. I think he has another show sometime next week, I'll text you the details," Kim slyly replied, knowing what was coming next.

"Kim, how many times do I have to tell you," he asked in a faux-distraught voice, "I will not buy a cell phone. I don't need one."

For some reason, and this was utterly over Kim's plain of understanding, Ron was against getting a cell phone. The argument started way back in their college years, actually, as she wanted him to have one when he was living in New York (her logic was that if he could afford to attend a private Jewish school, he could afford a cell phone). To no avail, though, as Ron adamantly refused to get one, and Kim brought it up virtually every time they met.

"How will you know when and where it is, then," Kim asked, attempting to guilt trip him, though knowing it wouldn't work as she's tried this technique before.

"I'll see it in the newspaper somewhere," he replied huffily, looking to the counter where a teenage couple were getting their food. "You want something to eat, KP? It's been a while since I've had any Bueno Nacho, so I think I might get something."

And oddly, Kim thought, this was true. Even though they met here often, Ron never actually ate anything, but if Kim did decide she wanted something, he'd always pay for it. "Uh, sure, I'll take two nacos. They do still serve them here, right?" Looking up on the board for the food choices, she saw it listed directly under the Grande-Sized Nacho order.

"I would hope so," Ron said, his eyes following hers, "'cause I got another royalty check a few weeks ago."

"Oh, really," Kim asked, surprised, her eyes moving back to him. "Why didn't you mention it to me as soon as you got it?"

He shrugged. "It didn't seem as important as catching up with my friend."

His response, though slightly corny, made Kim smile again. "Well, thanks. How much was it for?"

"I'm not sure; I gave it all to a Jewish charity called Yad Sarah. They do a lot of great things for elderly and sick people, among others, in Israel," he replied, looking truly unconcerned that he may have just given a fortune away. In Kim's opinion, though she would never tell him this, he should have at least kept some of it, as being a Rabbi does not a wealthy man make. Ron was far from poor, but Kim had a sense, every now and again, he was struggling.

"Um, well, cool," she replied, not wanting to give him the impression that she didn't think support him, and attempted to find another topic to chat about. "You been paying attention to politics at all?" The question was funny coming from Kim, as she literally couldn't care less, but she knew Ron was a pretty observant person when it came to what was going on.

"A bit, yeah. The whole Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act is pretty big news. Sort of sad how he got it through, but I think it'll help this country," Ron said, knowing that, most likely, Kim didn't know what he was talking about. "What's your take on it," he asked, looking at her with a serious expression on his face.

Kim and Ron stared straight into each others' eyes for five seconds before she burst out laughing at the absurdity of her being asked such a question, and Ron followed quickly thereafter in the same action. Standing up, he said, smirking, "Thought as much. So, two nacos, KP? What drink do you want with that?"

"Yeah, and," Kim started, trying to recall what they had, "Sprite, I think."

Bowing his head lightly so his kippah wouldn't fall off, he replied, "Your wish is my command."

While he was walking away, Kim glanced around to take in the surroundings of the restaurant. Nothing much has changed since the times that she and Ron inhabited it daily, aside from employees. Ned, she knew, moved to Montana while she was in college for some reason, and his replacement was an authentic Mexican, who, some say, helped the business stay afloat despite the recession the city (and country, for that matter) was going through.

The place wasn't full (it was noon on a Saturday; she supposed most people were still asleep), but there were around 20 other people enjoy their meals and company of friends. Kim recalled a week before high school graduation, how she and Ron had come here to their last meal as high school students. It was a bittersweet moment, and Kim, when she thought on it, might have had tears in her eyes by the time they parted ways. Might, mind you.

Ron returned, carrying two trays, one with two nacos on it and a cup of Sprite, and the other one with just a salad and an apple on it, with water to the side. Ron himself had an odd look on his face as he set the naco-tray in front of Kim and sat down.

Realizing that she'd seen this same look before on other occasions Ron had bought food for her, she decided to ask about it. "What's with the long face, Ron? No more nacos left," she said, with a smile.

"No," he replied seriously, shaking his head, and opening the plastic container to his salad, "it's just that today's the Shabbat and I shouldn't be doing some things that I have been."

"What, like buying food," Kim asked, her lips curved in a smile.

The smile disappeared when he replied, "Yes, actually, that's one of them."

Kim let out a drawn-out sigh. "Ron," she started, in an annoyed voice, "you're not Orthodox. Just start taking that Torah-thing more liberally than you do now and it'll be fine. Seriously, that's stupid, not being able to buy food on Saturday."

He didn't answer and just began eating slowly, his eyes looking at his food while Kim continued, switching the topic.

"And why are you eating a salad? Is it that Jewish-meat thingy," she asked, exasperated, knowing there were some limitations on what Jews were allowed to eat.

"No, well," he replied, looking up with a sad look in his eyes, "that's part of it, but I haven't had a naco since, well, y'know, Rufus." He looked down again and gulped, while Kim looked away.

Rufus passed away during Ron's junior year in college. Kim remembered the occasion well, because he insisted on giving a very formal funeral out of respect for his pet. She knew Ron still missed him (hell, Kim still missed him), and tried to avoid the topic whenever they met, so mentally slapped herself at asking him a question that reminded him of his deceased pet.

"Well, did you want a little nibble," she timidly asked, hoping she wasn't further hurting Ron's feelings.

Not looking up, leaving Kim only a view of his forehead, blonde hair, and that stupid hat, he replied, with a quick sniff beforehand, "No thanks, KP. I'm good."

Eating their respective meals in silence, a few minutes later Ron spoke up. "Oh, I thought you might want to know, a doctor met with my father a few days ago and everything is looking good now."

"Oh," Kim exclaimed, forgetting there was a suspicion of cancer, as guilty as that made her feel, "that's great! Did you go over and see them?"

"Yeah, for a little, and in a way, I think this 'there might be cancer' thing was a good thing to happen, because now my parents are closer than they were before," he replied, looking as though he meant it. Ron, Kim knew, had been worried his parents would be getting divorced, and had voiced his concerns multiple times throughout the last three months.

"Yeah, you can look at it that way," Kim replied, happy he was well-dispositioned with a positive attitude. Again, moving forward to another topic, she asked, "What car do you drive, Ron? For as long as we've been meeting here, I never thought to ask you. It isn't that blue station wagon, is it," Kim teased, pointing out the window at a sky blue and rather battered looking vehicle from the 1970's.

He chuckled a little while swallowing a piece of lettuce. "No, no. I walk here from Temple. It's only ten blocks. If you came down, you would know this."

As often as Kim has implied Ron get a cell phone, he referenced she should attend one of his services. Not interested (while having nothing against) Judaism, or any religion, for that matter, she kept shrugging his requests off.

"Sorry, Rabbi Stoppable, I'm busy Saturday morning sleeping," she replied, grinning.

"How about Friday night," he asked, grinning also, as he didn't actually expect to ever get through to her on this topic.

"Nope, sorry, Rabbi, that's my 'Josh night,' so I couldn't do it," Kim retorted, her grin growing larger. It was times like this that Kim loved meeting up with Ron. It made her feel (and she suspected it did the same with Ron) like a teenager again, whose biggest concern was an English paper due after a weekend (or, in Kim's case, another take-over-the-world scheme).

"Remember when Friday night used to be for us, KP," he asked reminiscently, his eyes glazed over while thinking about their lives over eight years ago.

Though the tone of which he asked the question wasn't meant to make her feel guilty, while answering, she sort of did. "Yeah, those were the days." Laughing a little, she continued, "I remember one night when you were busy with Felix, and I literally had nothing to do, so I called an emergency meeting with the cheerleaders just so I could have company."

Ron chuckled. "Now that you mention it, I've been meaning to contact Felix for a few months now."

"It'd be easier with a cell phone," Kim replied, grinning.

If looks could kill, Kim would be only mildly stunned by Ron's gaze. "Anyways, moving on, you know where he's living right now?"

"Wasn't he going to John Hopkins School of Medicine," Kim asked, thinking it sounded right. "'Cause he graduated from Yale then went over to Maryland. Big move, if I remember correctly."

He chuckled a little at her comment before replying. "Cool, I'll call there tomorrow to see if I can locate him," Ron said, giving his tattered watch a quick glance.

"Why did you want to chat with him," Kim asked, out of interest, taking a sip of her Sprite.

His face in a deadpan expression, he replied, "I wanted to see if he cared to come to Temple next Friday."

Kim chortled, gagging on her drink, and causing a little to come out her nose.

"BOO-YAH!" Ron shouted, while Kim began blushing furiously and clutched for some nearby napkins.

"Shut up," she said playfully, dabbing her nose to clear the Sprite, "that fucking hurt." Only after saying it did she realize she shouldn't have.

The giddy expression of joy on Ron's face faded. He wasn't a fan of casual cussing (her only friend who had a problem with it, actually), and whenever she did let something slip in his presence, he always took it as she was seriously annoyed. "Sorry, Kim," he said meekly, looking down at his nearly empty salad container.

"No, Ron, it's fine, but seriously, when's the last time you had something acidic like pop come through your nose," she asked, putting the napkin down on her tray and trying to get him back to his normal self.

Appearing in deep thought, Kim wasn't sure he heard the question, and was about to restate it when he said, "When that one girl in New York was hitting on me, I think."

Kim began laughing wildly, remembering him mention that occasion years ago. "Yeah, and she didn't know you were becoming a Rabbi and flashed you, and-" She couldn't continue because she was laughing so hard, not at the situation itself, but how Ron explained it to her when he brought it up.

Ron was chuckling too, though a tint of red was easily apparent on his cheeks. "Yeah, that was something I wasn't expecting."

"Hey, maybe I should tell that to Abraham, and he could hook you two up," Kim joked.

"Nah," Ron replied, shaking his head, "I don't think she was Jewish." Chuckling a little, he again looked at his watch.

"What, are you bored with me," Kim whined in a light tone.

Looking up, already shaking his head in protest, he replied, "No, no, it's just that I had something else to do today, and I don't know how long it will take."

"Well, in that case, let's dispose of our food and be on our ways," Kim said in a good-natured tone, finding that, while the meeting was shorter than usual, it was a lot more fun than most other times they met up. She stood up, and Ron followed suit.

Feeling daring, Kim asked, "Is it against your religion if I hugged you?"

"Nah, if I was Orthodox, though, and a _shomer negiah_…" he trailed off when Kim pulled him into a hug, not too tight, as she didn't want Ron to freak, but comfortable nonetheless.

"It was great seeing you," she said, meaning it with her whole heart. "Thanks for paying for my food."

"Anytime, Kim." They let each other go, and he said, "So, same time next week?"

"You don't even have to ask," Kim replied, feeling a goofy grin on her face.

Distributing the trays to the garbage, Ron gave her a quick smile before heading out the door, walking the opposite direction of the parking lot. _Huh, I guess he wasn't joking about not driving a car. Is that another Shabbat thing?_ Putting it in her mind to ask him next Saturday, Kim pulled her keys out of her small purse and made her way back to the car, feeling fulfilled.


End file.
